


Монстры под кроватью

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Мэтту не стоит озвучивать каждую свою мысль. Особенно в постели. Особенно во время секса.Впрочем, на этот раз обошлось: Широ, как оказалось, в восторге от пары дюжин инопланетных дилдо, припрятанных у Мэтта под кроватью.





	Монстры под кроватью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monsters Under the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253476) by [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston). 



> Настолько полюбил этот фик, что решил перевести XD Не забывайте ставить автору кудос <3  
> Зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8264860).

Двадцать пять лет.  
Двадцать пять лет за плечами – а Мэтт так и не научился вовремя закрывать варежку. Любая хрень, пришедшая в голову, мгновенно срывалась с языка. Вроде «спорим, мама не заметит, если я посажу в её саду космический сорняк?». Или «как думаешь, сколько попкорна мы можем сделать за раз на кухне Атласа, в смысле, это же целая фабрика?» (Потом они несколько недель пытаются изгнать вонь горелой кукурузы из вентиляции Атласа, а тайную плантацию Колин быстро обнаруживает из-за повышенного уровня психотропных веществ.)  
И вот опять.  
– Как понять, что у галра какое-нибудь венерическое заболевание? Их хуи и здоровые странно выглядят.  
Угу. Жалкое подобие фильтра «мозг-рот» снова дало сбой. И когда!  
Когда он лежит голый под Широ. Под голым Широ.  
– …что?..  
Широ имел полное право растеряться. Он просто спросил, не завалялась ли парочка презервативов в маленькой тесной койке Мэтта на борту повстанческого корабля. Мэтт предпочитал спать здесь, хотя его каюта на Атласе была просторнее. С презервативов мысль Мэтта перескочила на космические ЗППП, ЗППП конкретно галра, и потом… вот. К галрийским хуям. Широ не уследил за логикой и теперь в свете своей киберруки выглядел смущённым и чуточку обеспокоенным, как будто раздумывал, не съехал ли Мэтт с катушек окончательно.  
И Мэтт не мог его осуждать.  
– Ну, я просто рассуждал о космических гондонах, – оправдался он.  
Секунду казалось, что Широ всё понял, или, по крайней мере, уловил нить рассуждений. Но затем на его физиономии снова отразилось крайнее недоумение.  
– Стой, откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят члены галра?  
– Из порно, например, хотя порно у них… не фонтан.  
– Не продолжай.  
– Но в основном благодаря фаллоимитаторам.  
– И такое бывает?  
– Оу, детка, для каждого инопланетянина с намёком на гениталии в секс-шопе найдётся что-нибудь интересное! Во вселенной так много одиноких сердец… ну, как мне кажется. – Не может же он быть единственным, кто решил скоротать время в компании экзотических дилдо, правда? Наверняка у него полно единомышленников среди скучающих искателей приключений.  
– Но почему именно галра? – Возбуждение Широ перешло в любопытство. Мэтт вывернулся из его объятий, свесился с края кровати и стал рыться в коробках. Широ никогда туда не заглядывал, иначе обязательно обнаружил бы его секс-зверинец.  
– Не буду утомлять тебя длинными и запутанными теориями о том, почему нас привлекают разные опасные штуки. Короче, если бы я знал, что у Сендака в штанах что-то типа этого, боялся бы его чуть меньше.  
Конечно же, галрийский дилдо был лиловым, с большой розовой головкой из более мягкого материала вроде силикона. Бугорки и гребешки, беспорядочно разбросанные по стволу, действительно наводили на мысли о неизвестной космической болезни. И ещё он был длинным – настолько, что Мэтт и не мечтал запихать его в себя целиком.  
– Ага, – согласился Широ, разглядывая игрушку. – Ты прав. Выглядит вполне себе… странно.  
– Нравится? – Мэтт размахнулся и оглушительно хлопнул галрийским членом по кровати. Явно разрываясь между хохотом и стыдом, Широ уставился на него круглыми глазами и залился румянцем. Мэтту немедленно захотелось вогнать его в краску. – Хочешь увидеть малютку в деле?  
– Но он в тебе не поместится, – засомневался Широ. Дилдо был длиной с его предплечье.  
– Конечно, не поместится. – Мэтт потянулся к лубриканту. – Только первые сантиметров двадцать.  
Если совсем честно, вибратор с тентаклями нравился Мэтту намного больше, но и эту игрушку он точно использовал больше одного раза. Он смазал ствол, очерчивая пальцами причудливый рельеф, и направил дилдо в себя, глядя Широ в глаза.  
Необычные ощущения. Пожалуй, у малыша есть шанс выбиться в любимчики.  
Мэтта повело, и Широ поймал его за плечи, коснувшись горячим дыханием его щеки.  
– Видишь? – проговорил Мэтт. – Как минимум наполовину.  
Он потянул дилдо назад, особенно медленно пропуская головку. Приятно, к тому же хотелось подразнить Широ. Который, к слову, заслуживал лучшего обзора, так что Мэтт улёгся на спину и развёл колени. Шоу так шоу.  
Удобно перехватив игрушку за основание, он начал как привык – в ровном ритме, вводя совсем неглубоко и поворачивая под разными углами. Наблюдая за ним, Широ застонал так громко, будто сам ощущал каждую выпуклость галрийского члена.  
– Боже, Мэтт. – Голос у него стал таким хриплым, как будто Мэтт ему дрочил… а, не, нет, он сам себе дрочил, всё, понятно, в чём дело. – Ты так выглядишь с этой штукой… Это… блядь. Это незаконно.  
– Чувствую себя ещё лучше. – Мэтт выгнул спину и покрутил бёдрами в воздухе, вталкивая игрушку глубже. Больше пары раз повторить такой фокус ему было не под силу, но Широ оказалось достаточно. Он притянул Мэтта к себе, поцеловал в шею, перехватил дилдо поверх его руки и продолжил трахать его в таком упоительном ритме, задевая пальцами растянутый вход, что сам Мэтт мог больше ничего не делать. Правая, кибернетическая рука Широ, по которой Мэтт сходил с ума, ласкала его член.  
Широ всегда быстро доводил его до оргазма, и Мэтт совершенно этого не стеснялся. Какой смысл хвастаться фантастической выдержкой, когда твой партнёр хочет просто доставить тебе удовольствие? Мэтт любил показывать, насколько ему приятно. Особенно когда Широ скользнул губами по его груди и животу, слизывая сперму, а потом поцеловать его, не позволив ему даже вынуть игрушку.  
Через минуту стало некомфортно, и Мэтт всё-таки вытащил дилдо, надеясь избежать тех самых звуков. К его разочарованию, хлюпанье получилось на редкость отвратное. Широ, впрочем, и ухом не повёл. Он всё ещё пялился на инопланетный член, будто пытался дофантазировать его обладателя.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – спросил Мэтт, поймав его взгляд.  
– Мэтт. Он только что был в тебе, и не…  
– Ты трахал меня языком, вряд ли это хуже. – Мэтт поискал глазами тюбик со смазкой. Куда он, на хрен, запропастился? Закатился куда-нибудь к Широ под колени?  
И тут он заметил мокрое пятно на простыне.  
– О. Понятно, сегодня это лишнее. – Мэтт, конечно, сделал вид, что разочарован. На самом деле ему более чем льстило, что Широ кончил, просто наблюдая за ним.  
– Я… – Широ выглядел подозрительно спокойным. – Думаю, я бы не отказался как-нибудь попробовать. Знаю, звучит не очень, но…  
– Отлично, пункт первый – эта странная фиговина только что побывала у меня в заднице, – Мэтт заставил Широ подвинуться, сдёрнул с кровати простыню и закинул её в корзину, – пункт второй – у меня под кроватью живут монстры и пострашнее.  
Едва он лёг обратно, Широ прижался к нему под одеялом, не обращая внимания на то, что они оба всё ещё были потными и липкими.  
– Тогда тебе придётся представить меня им всем.  
Мэтт усмехнулся – скорее зловеще, чем сексуально.  
– Я могу это устроить.


End file.
